SL4Y3R
Slayer The Loli '''(formerly known as '''SlayerIsTheStuff And Donuts) is a commentator who started making commentaries in December 2016. He used to do a series where he interviewed commentators, like AzumangaDiohFan101 and MangaKamen, however he has since retired the series and regrets ever making it. He became a member of The Cloud Palace in December 2017, when the group still had the intent of being inactive. Avatars * Roxie (Pokemon) Main * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Maylene (Pokemon) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) * Yu Takeyama (My Hero Academia) * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) (Retired) * Smug Wendy * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Curly Brace (Cave Story) * Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) * Ebola Chan * DJ-PON3 (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Laney (Grojband) * Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Baka and Test) * Muffet (Undertale) * Touko Fukawa (Danganronpa) * Viridi (Kid Icarus) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Lana (Pokemon) * Tapu Lele (Pokemon) * Jinx (Teen Titans) * Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa) * Bridget (Guilty Gear) * Ibuki Mioda (Danganronpa) * Mafuyu Orifushi (Kanojo x Kanojo x Kanojo) * Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Robin (Sugar Bits) * Hideri Kanzaki (Blend S) * Jasmine (Pokemon) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Zone-Tan * Sumika Oohashi (Futabu) * Georgia (Pokemon) Planned avatars * Sewashika Goya (Kenzen Robo Daimidaler) * Kisume (Touhou) * Corrin (female) (Fire Emblem) * Keiko Yukimara (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Earth Chan Commentaries ''Commentaries by Slayer The Loli'' People he co-op'd with * Doodletones (The Cloud Palace) * Kirbystarwarrior (The Cloud Palace) * FyroforVictory (The Cloud Palace) * Crimson Paladin (Twice, one on The Cloud Palace) * Supersonicward15 * BlazinHope People who commentated on him * Dicksponge Ent. * Lebers * Kurome Towa * Doodletones * The Direct Messenger 88 * Awesomeness 45 * Saganfan1983 * Pink Robot * Dale Rockman (Joke) * DoodleNeko (Joke) * Toy Tala (joke) Trivia * He has Asperger's Sydrome. * He was introduced to the CC by MegaDoopTV, but was inspired by MasterTP10, JustCallMeHenry, Silver, galeforce3192, and Zera Richards. However, he considers his biggest inspiration to be Galeforce3192. * His first 6 commentaries were filmed using Screencastify, but he eventually got an editor. His first edited video was a review of Infected Nations by British thrash metal band, Evile. * He's known the CC since the beginning of the CommentJack bandwagon. * He prefers to use female avatars, except in the case of traps. This is mainly due to the fact that he likes the designs more and he likes feeling more feminine. * He reuploaded all of SuperFunnyBros' old commentaries after he closed his account (Minus his commentaries on Matt Baume, Libertarian Socialist Rants, and Low End PC Gamer) * He considers The Direct Messenger 88, Supersonicward15, KYOKUN94, and Sketch TB his closest friends in the CC. * He is very informed on the past CC, despite only joining the community at the tail end of 2016. * Until Swords Zenny joined the group, he was the only one in The Cloud Palace to not be in another commentary group. * Despite the CC changing it's mentality on the subject, he is still highly against the idea of commentating on trolls. * He's very invested in music. He's mainly a big fan of Limp Bizkit, but listens to a bunch of other music, including very obscure bands. Links His YouTube Channel His Twitter Category:Male Commentators Category:2016 Category:The Cloud Palace Category:Commentators